It's always like this?
by Kaniiii
Summary: Hanya Mengisahkan Naruto yang berandalan yang mengikuti Bimbel dan pengajarnya adalah Shion yang dikenal cerewet bagi Naruto, jadi bagaimana cinta dapat menyatukan mereka? RnR.


Ya perkenalkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto kelas 11 di SMA Konoha aku adalah berandalan sekolah yang sangat suka sekali membolos dan tawuran hingga ibuku dibuat pusing olehku dan ibu juga sering keluar masuk BK hehehe, aku memiliki fisik yang lumayan untuk ukuran remaja aku memiliki badan yang tinggi dan atletis karena aku sering olahraga ditambah kulit tan dan surai pirang model spike yang membuat nilai plus sendiri bagiku, ya dan kali ini liburan sekolah sebentar lagi selesai dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi sifat burukku dan aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk ibu.

 ** _It's always Like This?_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Story From : Kaniii_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Naruto bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Warn : Not Eyd, Bahasa Non-baku, Banyak typo dll._**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x Shion, Shion x Toneri_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _*Selamat Membaca*_**

 ** _Kamar Naruto._**

"Pertama-tama aku harus mencatat hal baik yang harus aku lakukan namun, aku bingung dimana aku harus mencatatnya," Naruto bicara sendiri dengan ujung pulpen dimulutnya sambil berpikir.

"Aha, aku dapat ide aku akan mencatatnya didinding saja karena kalau mencatat dikertas takut hilang, aku kan orangnya pelupa," Naruto mulai mencatat apa saja yang harus dilakukannya seperti membersihkan kamar sendiri, tidak merepotkan ibunya dan lain-lain.

"Hanya mencatatnya saja membuatku lelah apalagi melakukannya, namun aku tidak boleh menyerah aku hanya butuh refreshing dulu keluar rumah," Naruto mulai bergegas keluar rumah sambil mengenakan jaketnya tujuannya adalah supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan.

 ** _Skip supermarket._**

Naruto yang asik memilih beberapa makanan tidak sadar bahwa ada teman sekolahnya yang memperhatikannya, orang itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yo, Naruto lama tak bertemu apa yang kau lakukan disini," Tanya Kiba.

"Melatih lumba-lumba didekat rak makanan," jawab Naruto singkat dan masih sibuk memilih makanan.

"Haahaha, aku serius Naruto," Kiba tertawa Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disupermarket dengan beberapa minuman dan makanan," Jawab Naruto.

"Haahaha, santailah kawan oh iya bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" Kata kiba sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hmm, lumayanlah walau hanya seperti itu-itu saja kamu sendiri?" Tanya balik Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Lumayanlah tidak ada pembuat onar sepertimu menggangguku hahaha," Jawab kiba Naruto kesal sekali dengan Kiba.

"Oi, apa-apaan maksudmu hah? mau kuhajar disini hah?," Naruto mulai terpancing emosi sedangkan Kiba hanya santai saja menanggapi Naruto.

"Santailah Naruto apa kau ingat jika kau membuat masalah sekali lagi kau akan selesai, kau akan dikeluarkan disekolah dan perlu kau ingat juga hanya aku yang berani mengatakan ini kepadamu," kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto yang kesal ingin menghajar kiba mengurungkan niat dan pergi kearah kasir.

"Sabar Naruto mungkin ini hanya ujian pertama yang diberi tuhan untukmu agar menjadi orang baik," kata Naruto dalam hati.

 ** _Skip pagi hari berikutnya di SMA Konoha_**.

Naruto dipanggil oleh Kaguya-Sensei keruang bk, Kaguya-sensei adalah guru BK di SMA Konoha dan Kaguya-Sensei lah yang sering direpotkan oleh ulah Naruto walaupun begitu dia tetap lemah lembut,ramah dan baik kepada Naruto tidak seperti guru-guru lainnya yang tidak suka kepada Naruto.

"Waduh sialan, baru hari pertama disekolah buat jadi baik sudah dipanggil Kaguya-Sensei aku harus buru-buru nih," Kata Naruto dalam hati lalu sampailah dia diruang BK disana sudah ada Kaguya-Sensei menunggu.

"Konichiwa, Sensei." Sapa Naruto.

"Konichiwa, Naruto oh iya ayo mari masuk dulu ada yang Sensei ingin bicarakan kepadamu," sapa Kaguya sambil menyilahkan Naruto.

"Ada apa Sensei? hingga Sensei ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadaku, aku tidak membuat masalahkan Sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

"Tidak kok Kamu tidak membuat masalah hanya saja maksud Sensei menyuruhmu kesini adalah apakah kamu mau bimbingan belajar dari Sensei dikarenakan nilaimu yang anjlok dan sering tidak mengikuti kelas Sensei khawatir kamu sangat jauh ketinggalan dari teman sekelasmu apalagi ujian naik kelas tinggal 1 semester lagi," kata Kaguya panjang lebar menawari bimbel untuk Naruto.

"Sensei mengkhawatirkanku oh tuhan aku tidak menyangka, arigatou Sensei maafkan murid bodohmu ini karena telah megkhawatirkanmu, huuuhuuu." Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi saya akan memikirkannya dulu Sensei dan juga meminta pendapat ibuku dulu Sensei,"Kata Naruto.

"Baik tidak masalah jangan buru-buru oke pikirkan dulu baik-baik,"

"Ha'i Sensei tapi ini gratiskan Sensei? hehehehe," Kata Naruto sambil cengir dengan jari simbol 'Peace'.

"Iya, ini gratis kok Naruto kamu sekarang boleh kekelas karena jam belajar akan dimulai lagi,"kata Kaguya.

"Hai' Sensei kalau begitu Arigatou Gozaimaisu, Jaa Nee Sensei,"salam Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya tanpa Naruto sadari ada Kiba yang melihatnya keluar ruang bk sambil tersenyum misterius.

 ** _Skip time dirumah Naruto_**.

Niatku pulang kerumah kali ini adalah langsung membicarakannya dengan ibuku ngomong-ngomong tentang ibuku adalah dia wanita yang paling sabar dan baik menurutku harusnya ibu mendapat anak yang lebih baik daripada diriku yang berandalan ini.

Sampailah aku dirumah dan langsung mencari ibuku ternyata ibuku berada didapur dan aku tidak enak mengganggunya jadi kuputuskan menunda dulu niatku namun ibuku melihatku.

"Ada apa Naru kok kelihatannya penting gitu," Tanya ibuku lemah lembut.

"Tidak kok bu, ibukan lagi sibuk jadi nanti saja yah," Kata Naruto sambil ingin berlalu namun ibunya mencegatnya.

"Ii'e Daijobou sedikit lagi beres jadi langsung saja keintinya," kata ibuku to the point.

"Ibu aku akan mengikuti bimbel dari Kaguya-Sensei bu, apakah ibu mengizinkan aku mengikuti bimbel tersebut?" Tanya Naruto sedangkan ibunya hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto.

"Hmm,boleh ibu sangat senang mendengarnya, tumben kau meminta izin kepadaku apakah Naru ku tertukar dengan orang lain hahaha," ibuku nampaknya sangat senang dengan sifatku yang berubah ini.

"Yah ibu, anaknya berubah kok ditertawakan sih hufh," Aku pun pura-pura ngambek padahal dihatiku sangat senang karena sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini dengan ibuku.

 ** _Skip time diruang BK SMA Konoha._**

Naruto kali ini diruang BK ditemani oleh orang yang tidak ingin Naruto temui yaitu Akamiya Shion wanita paling cerewet dan menyebalkan Naruto yang tidak mau merusak mood paginya yang sedang bahagia ini hanya karena beradu mulut dengannya.

"Ohayou, Shion apa kabar?" Sapaku kepada Shion.

"Ohayou, ada apa kemari apa kau terlibat masalah lagi kali ini? jadi pagi-pagi keruang bk?"jawab Shion, tuh kan baru menyapanya saja sudah begitu apa lagi nanti jadinya untung saja Kaguya-Sensei datang jadi bebanku berkurang.

"Ohayou Gozaimaisu Futari Tomo," Sapa Kaguya kepada Naruto dan Shion.

"Ohaoyou, Sensei/Kaa-san," jawab Naruto dan Shion.

"KAA-SAAN EEHHH,"teriak Naruto karena menyadari Shion memanggil Sensei dengan sebutan Kaasan.

"DIAM BAKA, apa kau tak tau nama depan ku sama dengannya," kali ini Shion yang berteriak Kaguya-Sensei hanya bisa Sweat drop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal baguslah kalau begitu, jadi ada apa kalian berdua kemari pagi-pagi?" Tanya Kaguya-Sensei, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan masalah bimbel ini karena ada Shion disini aku mempersilahkan duluan jadi dia bisa keluar terlebih dahulu aku ingin masalah bimbel ini hanya aku dan kaguya sensei yang tahu setelah Shion selesai dengan tugasnya sekarang giliranku tapi Shion masih ada disini.

"Ano, Sensei aku ingin kita bicara empat mata saja Sensei," protesku kepada Kaguya-Sensei.

"Kehadiran Shion tidak menjadi masalah Naruto!" Tegas Kaguya-Sensei.

"Baiklah Sensei, mengenai tawaran bimbel yang Sensei berikan kepadaku ibuku menyetujui Sensei jadi siapa Sensei yang menjadi pengajar bimbelku?" Aku harap sih pengajarnya salah satu dari sekian wanita cantik disekolahku ini hehehe, belajar sampai otakku tak berfungsi lagi aku pun sanggup.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kaguya-Sensei.

"Siapa Sensei?" Aku masih bingung namun belum Kaguya-Sensei menjawab pertanyaanku Shion sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"AKU!, jika tidak ibuku yang memaksa aku pun tak mau menjadi pengajar bimbelmu," Jawabnya aku pun kaget ternyata pengajar bimbelku adalah dia anak Kaguya-Sensei yang cerewet berbeda dengan sifat ibunya yang ramah dan lemah lembut.

Naruto Hanya bisa pasrah karena sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya.

"Bimbelnya dimulai ketika Naruto sudah siap ya, Shion!" Kata Kaguya-Sensei andai Kaguya-Sensei tahu jika diriku harus siap menghadapi anaknya dengan 3 kehidupan (hidup,mati,hidup,mati dan hidup lagi).

"Ha'i kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kaa-san," Kata Shion sambil meninggalkan ku bersama Kaguya-Sensei.

 ** _Skip time diCafe_**.

Aku ingin melaksanakan bimbel itu secepatnya biar tugas Shion cerewet itu selesai mengajariku kami pun janjian di Cafe Dango sore hari untuk bimbel, alasan kami melakukan bimbel di cafe adalah kami berdua adalah karena tidak ada yang mau dirumah masing-masing setelah menunggu beberapa lama datang juga Shion aku pun dengan malas melambaikan tanganku.

"Oi, aku disini," kataku Shion lalu menghampiriku dan juga langsung memesan makanan, sebelum aku protes dia pun berkata bahwa sebaiknya makan dulu sebelum belajar biar lebih fokus.

Setelah 2 jam lebih aku belajar akupun dapat memahami pelajaran matematika itu dengan cepat, aku akui sih cara Shion mengajariku lebih mudah dipahami dan dihafal walaupun aku benci mengakuinya yah, sebagai terima kasih ku kepadanya telah mengajariku akupun mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan sebentar karena cafe itu dekat mall jadi dia mengajakku kebioskop, tahu-tahu gini aku menyesal mengajaknya ya mau bagaimana lagi.

 ** _Skip time di Bioskop_**

"Apa kau mau menonton film Horror?" Tanya Shion kepadaku.

"Aku sih, lebih memilih film dengan genre Aksi dan komedi," jawab ku namun Shion malah mengejekku.

"Bilang saja kau takut, dasar cowok lemah otot saja besar tapi sama hantu kok takut,"Kata Shion namun aku termakan jebakannya, aku akui takut hal yang berbau horor itu namun, karena aku takut malu aku terima aja ajakannya menonton film horror.

Aku dan Shion mulai memasuki Bioskop dan lebih kesalnya lagi Shion membeli tiket untuk bangku bersebrangan bukan bersebelah aku yang ingin memprotes pun baru sadar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa dia walaupun begitu aku tetap kesal.

Baru film memasuki menit ke 15, aku melihat kearah Shion yang sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang dan ternyata adalah pria seumuran denganku namun, setelah selesai mereka adu mulut pria itu mendorong Shion hingga terjatuh aku yang melihat itu reflek mendekati pria itu dan menamparnya kami pun saling mencengkram kerah baju masing-masing, sebelum lebih parah ada security yang menangkapku dan membawa ku keluar dan Shion dari bioskop tersebut lalu kami memutuskan untuk duduk di taman depan mall itu.

"Kau ini yah, suka sekali mengikut-campuri urusan orang lain nih ambil," tanyanya kepadaku sambil memberiku air minum.

"Aku tak peduli, dia adalah pria dan kamu wanita aku akan marah ketika melihat pria kasar dengan wanita walaupun yah, dia bukan siapa-siapaku tapi menurutku wanita itu dilindungi dan dijaga bukan dikasari!" Kataku kesal sedangkan Shion dia hanya ketawa saja mendengarku.

"Ku kira kamu tidak ada sisi baiknya ternyata ada juga dan apakah kamu tahu siapa yang kamu hajar tadi? Dia adalah pacarku Toneri aku melihatnya pas Film baru dimulai di seberang bangkuku namun, kelamaan aku perhatikan dia mulai bermesraan dengan orang disampingnya yang ternyata sahabatku sendiri aku tak menyangka dan langsung melabraknya," kata Shion, Naruto yang tak percaya hanya bisa meminta maaf karena telah menghajar kekasihnya.

"Gomen telah menampar kekasihmu,"

"Daijobou, dia pantas menerimanya jadi lupakan saja tadi,"Kata Shion.

Hari pun semakin larut malam aku putuskan untuk mengajak Shion dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah dan Shion tidak keberatan.

"Arigatou, atas hari ini Oyasumi," katanya sambil masuk kedalam rumah sedangkan aku merasa seluruh wajahku memerah dan juga perasaan apa ini apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya?.

Kamipun setelah kejadian itu mulai akrab dan hubungan kami bukan sebatas teman bimbel lagi namun sudah menjadi sahabat, aneh kurasa ketika berada didekatnya, aku merasa nyaman namun ketika jauh aku seperti ingin cepat-cepat ketemu dia lagi.

Dan juga untuk bimbel diriku sudah lumayan menguasai pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris bahkan rumusnya pun aku dapat menghapal berkat bimbelku dengan Shion, nampaknya aku harus berterima kasih dengannya tapi esok sajalah aku lagi ketagihan main game mobel lejen karena Kiba mengajakku siang tadi dikantin sekolah untuk main game ini, hingga sekarang aku terus bermain hmmm, kayaknya aku lupa sesuatu deh apa yah? Lupakan saja lah ngga penting juga mending aku push rank hehehe.

 ** _Flashback pulang sekolah di kelas Naruto_**.

"Naru, nanti kerjakan ini ya esok harus selesai harus tepat waktu aku lagi buru-buru nih jaa nee," kata Shion sambil menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih fokus dengan Smartphonenya bermain Mobel lejen dengan Kiba disampingnya.

"Iya Shion Hati-hati dijalan- oi Kiba Jaga tower mid hewan berkaki empat yang menggonggong jangan farming mulu bersetubuh!1!1!1" kata Naruto dengan segala umpatan kepada Kiba.

"Bacot lu boedjank,"kata Kiba * oke lupakan tadi*.

 ** _Flashback end._**

"Astaga, aku lupa sesuatu tugas dari Shion aduh, pasti aku akan dimarahinya semoga saja dia tidak ingat ya tuhan," kata Naruto dalam hati dia sangat gelisah karena lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Shion, dan tugas itu harus dikumpulankan hari ini namun nampaknya doa Naruto tidak dikabulkan Munculah Shion dikelas Naruto.

"Naru, mana tugas semalam yang aku berikan itu bisa menjadi refensi hapalanmu buat ujian bulan depan!" Tagih Shion kepada Naruto, namun Naruto masih diam tidak menjawab dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya Naruto tau Shion tidak suka orang yang tidak jujur namun jika dia membuat alasan dia akan selesai dengan Shion, Naruto bingung milih yang mana.

"Mana tugasnya Naru? Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai ayo buruan!" Tagih Shion Naruto mau tak mau pun harus menjawabnya.

"Ano, Gomen Shion aku lupa, aku janji hari ini akan kuselesaikan," kata Naruto dengan pelan.

"Apa! Kau tahu aku tak suka orang yang tidak tepat janji aku bilang sekarang ya sekarang kan kah sendiri yang bilang iya apa alasan mu tidak mengerjakannya?" Shion marah.

"Ano, Gomenne Shion aku keseruan main game ML hingga lupa hehehe," Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, bagus jadi tugasku kau lupakan hanya untuk main Ml tak apa kau banyak-banyak main ML dan hitung jumlah turretnya biar ulangan matematikamu bagus," Shion kecewa lalu meninggalkan Kelas Naruto.

"Shion tunggu aku bisa jelaskan ini semua kok oi, tunggu!"Naruto mulai mengejar Shion sedangkan Kiba yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum misterius...

 **to be continued...**

 **Ya minna kembali lagi dengan saya Kaniii saya kali ini membuat fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah game novel :v**

 **Perlu waktu yang banyak hanya untuk mengetik fic ini dan saya juga ngetiknya lewat hp (ngga punya laptop atau komputer :v )**

 **jadi maafkan saya kalau banyak typo dan letak titik dan koma yang bikin kalian sakit mata :v**

 **untuk fic saya yang sebelumnya saya akan melanjutkannya walaupun untuk chapter pertama itu hancur banget tapi saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya.**

 **saya sangat berterima kasih dengan Ara-senpai yang sudah memberi saya ilmu yang sangat berguna untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi :) Arigatou Senpai maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.**

 **oh ya, saya lupa saya mengucapkan selamat Hari raya Idul Adha bagi kalian yang merayakannya Eid Mubharak.**

 **Jaa nee**


End file.
